The Constantine Legacy
by MissChriss
Summary: After the Gypsy Hunters killed my family I knew I needed to start over and rebuild my family Legacy. Sunset Valley here I come.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If you want to view the images associated with this Legacy the link to my blog in in my profile.

This Legacy follows my own rules if you wish to know what they are please just PM me. This is my first Legacy story.

Legacy Founder: Alexis Teodora Constantine

Age: Young Adult

Traits: Gatherer, Inappropriate, Vegetarian, Handy, and Hot-headed

Prologue

Three months ago I lost everything and everyone I love, except my fiancé Dimitri Wormwood. We were one a date in town; he had taken me to the local bistro in order to celebrate our pending nuptials. However everything went to hell when I got back to the caravan. My family's bodies were scattered around and our wagons were blazing. My parents were curled together in front of the fire pit, the Grim Reaper poised over them. There was nothing I could do.

It was the work of the gypsy hunters, trying to steal our family magic, our legacy. We have always been a strong family with a particular gift in fortune telling and potions. My family had been sought out by the aristocrats for centuries. My Great-great grandmother had given a reading to the Queen. It was a proud legacy and I have always felt honored to be a part of my family, even though I grossly had neglected the lessons my mother was teaching me. I was only eighteen and in love. I thought I had all the time in the world to learn. I was wrong. I knew then and there that it was my new mission in life to restart my family and resurrect our traditions.

Dimitri and I salvaged what we could, which wasn't much and moved on. My father once told me that we had some family land in Sunset Valley given to us when Grandmother Daciana Constantine had given a particularly profitable reading to the mayor. I hoped it was livable as we only had 1,300 simoleons to our name, and no jobs to speak of.


	2. Welcome to Sunset Valley

Author's Note: If you would like to view the pictured associated with this story please view my blog. The link is found on my profile page.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Sunset Valley

My name is Alexis Teodora Constantine and this is the beginning of my journey, my family's journey. My family had been keeping journals for hundreds or years recording the trials and tribulations we've encountered. However, our family histories were lost destroyed in the fire. All that remains of the books is one, the most important one, our family grimoire. I was so relieved when I found the book that was passed down from mother to daughter. I wanted to continue the tradition and pass the book to my daughter, but more than that I wanted to learn.

I had spent many years telling my mother that I wasn't ready to learn the family magic; truth was I didn't want to learn it. I wanted to be a normal teen, go to the mall, and make out with my boyfriend. I hated the way that some of the towns folk would talk behind my back and how the kids at school would bully me. I hated being a freak and not having a proper house. Don't get me wrong I loved my family and our compound. There was nothing better than sleeping under the stars, but I think that every little girl at one time or the other wants to have her own room, inside with walls.

I didn't know what my living conditions were going to be so I left my family grimoire with my best friend. I hurt to part from it as it was the last ink I had to my family but I couldn't risk destroying it. I was pleasantly surprised at how beautiful the lot was. It was huge and had a view to die for. But that was all it had. There was nothing there. Dimitri and I quickly got to work using most of the money we had salvaged to build a small outhouse and some sleeping bags.

The outhouse was built with very sturdy walls so that it would be easier to build onto. I was determined to have a permanent home. The caravan was nice but it was never my dream. One day I told Dimitri, this land would have a beautiful home and a large family frolicking about. I could visualize, parents and grandparents, children, nieces and nephews, cousins and pets all gathered together. There would be food and laughter. The Constantine family would be strong again.

I moved here with Dimitri, I've known him for three years and we've just recently gotten engaged before the Hunters came. He has been a big help and even agreed to move here. We are putting off getting married right now; I want to be able to afford a dress and a photographer. He thinks it cute that I feel this need to document everything. He says it is part of my grieving process.

Dimitri, is a genius albeit a lazy one who tends to be a bit of a couch potato. He is also very excitable and a bit of a perfectionist. He loves cars even though he's never owned one. He dreams about being a chess legend even though he has never picked up a chess piece in his life. I never should have taken him to see the Bobby Fisher movie. I have such a silly fiancé.

As soon as we arrived, while construction was being done on out lovely outhouse, I ran off and found the local psychic and joined the fortune telling career. As soon as my boss discovered who my family was he hired me on the spot and promised to teach me the craft. It felt so good to feel connected to my mother through my job. Dimitri also went searching for a job, however, all he could find was a part time job at the Mausoleum. Hopefully we will be making enough money to start building a home.

The weather in Sunset Valley is vastly different than what I am use to. It's summer now and with no shade on my lot I was forced to seek the cool air conditioning from the library. I decided to do some reading on gardening while I was there. I figured it was a good skill to have. My mother always told me that I was a natural gatherer since I was always finding seeds, plants and animals at home. I figured that maybe I could start a small garden for some healthy fruits and vegetables since I am a vegetarian.

Another part of the new climate that I didn't consider was the rain. It rarely ever rained where I use to live but on my first night here it started pouring. Do you have any idea how hard it is sleep out in the rain the only thing protecting you from the elements is a thin sleeping bag? It was miserable. I woke up soaking wet, and I barely got any sleep. Worse still I was hot and sweaty and had to be at work for my first day. Luckily I am a bit inappropriate and took a quick sponge bath in the sink. The hot, wet, sticky air was not what I was expecting but welcome to Sunset Valley.

Please leave a review. They make me happy even if they are criticisms.


End file.
